


I'm Not Afraid

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Livonia, Michigan, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester catch wind of robberies that are happening in Livonia, Michigan and decide to check it out. The only catch: The robbers are dressed as clowns. When Sam hears this, he refuses to help. But when the brothers realize that the clown robbers are actually supernatural creatures, they both know that they have to stop them.





	

Sam and Dean were in their motel room in Columbus, Ohio. Sam was surfing the Internet when Dean walked over to him.

"You hear about the robberies in Livonia, Michigan?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"I can look it up," Sam replied. "Why? You think it's a case?"

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling about it. I guess I feel like it  _could_ be a case." Sam typed something on his computer, browsed for a minute, and then glared at Dean. "What?"

"The robberies are made by people dressed as clowns. Dean, you  _know_ I hate clowns."

"Woah, what?  _Clowns_ are robbing places?" Sam could see that Dean actually didn't know that piece of information. Sam sighed.

"Yeah. Hey, get this. It says, 'Livonia police say this man dressed in a black hoodie, gray pants and a clown mask, may be involved in five armed robberies in Brownstown Township, Ann Arbor and Livonia in just two days. On Thursday morning, police say the masked man robbed employees at the Embassy Suites at gunpoint.'"

"So, that was what? Two days ago?"

"Yesterday, actually. 'Just hours later a man wearing similar clothing, walked into this Livonia Days Inn.' You really think this is a case?"

"Other than some screwed up person dressing as a clown and robbing places, I guess not."

"It could be a shapeshifter. There's no way it's a skinwalker."

"Want to check it-"

"No."

"Dude! I didn't even finish!"

"No."

"Is it because it's some guy dressed like a clown?" Sam hesitated.

"No."

"Ah-ha! It _is!_ "

"No!'

"Come on, Sam. If this  _is_ a shapeshifter or some other supernatural thing, then people could seriously get hurt." Sam sighed.

"Fine."

"Alright. Let's hit the road."

"We have just over a three hour drive to get there."

"Of course  _you_ would know that."

"What about Cas?"

"We try to get him over here." Dean folded his hands and closed his eyes. "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get hi feathery ass down here." Dean opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him. "What?" Dean realized the Sam was staring  _behind_ him. "He's behind me, isn't he?" Sam nodded.

"Hello, Dean, Sam," said Castiel. Dean turned around to face the angel.

"We're heading to Livonia, Michigan to investigate some robberies," said Dean.

"Are the robberies being committed by something supernatural?" asked Castiel.

"We don't know yet. That's what we're gonna find out." Sam, Dean, and Castiel left the motel room and climbed into Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, driving off toward Livonia.


End file.
